epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Volume Three Promo
There is darkness, but made of shadows and moving monsters. Brandon’s face appears. It is just the left side of his face. He is looking to the ground. Brandon: This world is dying… Brandon fades out, and is then replaced by the right side of Kung’s face. He is staring up to to the sky. There is a sad solemnity in his eyes. Kung: Everyone in it is dying… Kung fades away next, and then Morty appears from the shadows. His face is half masked by the darkness. He is face-on, but is staring down at the ground. Morty: We are the living… Morty’s face then twists, and is replaced by Justin’s, who looks up at the camera, a wide smile on his face. He stares straight at the viewer. Justin: But also the dead. The shadows then part, and several major characters are shown in different poses. Joel is shown looking out to the distance. Judith is shown with a gun drawn. Jose is shown in guard’s armour. The last one is Nial, sat at a table and staring down the camera. Then action starts. We see an army of the dead marching towards a group of five, who are revealed to be Morty, Joel, Judith, Jordan and Duke, all holding weapons as they begin to get surrounded. The camera then spins and shows Dennis offering them a hand, with Dev and Connie stood behind him, fighting off zombies. They are then all replaced by the darkness, and four robed people stood around an open flame, which shows the image of Morty’s group fighting off the dead. The camera spins round and shows Alexa, Regit, Dexter and Tim, all watching the flame and the events happening within it. The camera is then filled by different characters in quick successions. Barry appears first, but then vanishes. Then Han, Stan, Leege, Tedward, Jacob, Cooper, Jasper and Clyde. They are then replaced by Judith, Rob, Brandon, Dirk, Jordan, Mendes, Tenton, Morty, and Joel. They all look sad, and as if they are thinking of something sad. Those they have lost. The camera focuses on Dirk, and Jose, Leanne, Davis and Tommy all appear behind him, still at first, but then moving. Leanne places a hand on Jose’s shoulder, and Tommy and Davis are running around playing. The camera does a quick switch, and we see a dark room with Nial sat at a table. Justin then appears from the darkness and puts a hand on Nial’s shoulder. He is followed into the room by Cam and Felco, and then Mind, Killer and Eyes. Justin is still smiling. The camera does another spin, and Rob can be seen in a dark room, strapped to a chair. Cam steps forward and closes it. Rob looks to the corner of the room, where Jack and John are lying in the floor, dressed in rags. The next shot shows Neil looking to the moon. He is then replaced by Sarah, who has Hacks at her back, and then Joel, who is looking at the Drawer from the distance, on horseback. He then spurs his horse on, towards his former home. Next we see Brandon and Kung stood back to back. The light falls over Brandon, and the camera does a 45 degree switch so that it is looking at his face, and Jose and Dirk appear behind him. It spins again, and we see Kung, with Mendes stood behind him. Sarah and Hacks are away, stood together, their arms crossed. Neil is sat cross-legged on the floor. Three more quick flashes show Jake filling a gun with bullets, then Gabriel pacing in the church, and then Judith and Jordan on their knees. All of the new characters are then shown, with Dennis first, backed by Dev, Connie and Frank, and then Alexa, supported by Dexter, Tim and Regit, with Sam and Dave further back. The last shot of the trailer shows Brandon and Justin slowly walking towards each other past piles of the dead. Characters past and present can be seen amongst the corpses. Tigar, Cam, Felco, Dirk, Han, Leege, and Gabriel can all be seen. They stop slightly apart from each other, and stare each other down, a smile still on Justin’s face, a grimace on Brandon’s. Justin: We all started as nothing. Brandon: We will all return to nothing. WIKI: APOCALYPSE VOLUME THREE…. COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts